Ysera
Mount Hyjal | relatives = Eranikus (consort and husband) Merithra (daughter) Itharius (consort husband and brother-in-law) Korialstrasz (brother and consort-in-law) Tyranastrasz (brother and consort-in-law) Alexstrasza (sister) Galakrond (progenitor and father) Malygos (brother) Nozdormu (brother) Neltharion (brother) Keristrasza (niece) Caelestrasz (nephew) Vaelastrasz (nephew) Arygos (nephew) Balacgos (nephew) Kirygosa (niece) Andorgos (niece) Tyrigosa (niece) Azuregos (nephew) Anachronos (nephew) Nefarian (nephew) Wrathion (grandnephew) Sindragosa (sister-in-law) Saragosa (sister-in-law) Haleh (sister-in-law) Soridormi (sister-in-law) Sintharia (sister-in-law) | students = Cenarius | affiliation = Green dragonflight, Dragon Aspects, Wyrmrest Accord, Guardians of Hyjal | faction = Neutral | alignment = Neutral goodShadows & Light, 97 | status = Mortal (formerly Eternal), Active | id = 54172 }} Ysera, (pronounced ee-SER-ah) the green Dragon Aspect of Dreams Nature Poison Moon Hope Life Health Anti-Magic Mind Good and Order One of the five Dragon Aspects and Leader Queen and Aspect of the Green Dragonflight, is charged with the protection of the Emerald Dream, but also watches over Azeroth. To the druids she is known as the "mother" of Cenarius, but since she is a dragon, this is not literal.Dark Factions, 146 Background You are bound to the waking Dream of Creation. Nature is your realm, and all things have caught glimpses of the Emerald Dream when they sleep. You see them all, Ysera. And they see you, though they may not know it. Like the Life-Binder, you touch all living beings, and sing to them the songs of creation and interconnectedness. - Blessing of the Green Aspect, given by Eonar Eonar the titan blessed Alexstrasza's younger sister, the lithe green dragon Ysera, with a portion of nature's influence. Ysera fell into an eternal trance, bound to the waking Dream of Creation. Known as the Dreamer, she would watch over the growing wilds of the world from her verdant realm, the Emerald Dream. Ysera was one of the Dragon Aspects that gave some of her power to the Demon Soul, not knowing Neltharion would betray the Aspects. After the War of the Ancients, Alexstrasza planted a magical acorn from the Mother Tree G'Hanir within the second Well of Eternity, created by Illidan. The Tree grew large till it reached the heavens and was crowned Nordrassil. Ysera enchanted the tree so that it would be bound to the Emerald Dream. Ysera is green, and her skin glitters with countless emeralds for scales. Her physical form is ghostly, ethereal, like watching a living dream or vision. The Emerald Dream is a place where all living beings dream when sleeping. It is a place of where sentient beings have dreams of hope, and faith for a better tomorrow. From the Emerald Dream, Ysera can observe all lesser races. Her eyes are always closed, although you can see her pupils move constantly below her eyelids as if watching many dreams at once. There are only a few recorded moments in history where Ysera has opened her eyes. When she does, a person can see eyes of many colors, like a rainbow. The eyes of every sentient creature can be seen at once through her eyes. Ysera opened her eyes during the War of the Ancients after seeing Malorne dead, and again when addressing Malfurion Stormrage on his druidic prowess. She opened them another time during the Second War, before Krasus, when he tried to convince her to help free Alexstrasza. Ysera also opened her eyes after she regained her powers during the fight against Deathwing. Ysera fought alongside the other Dragon Aspects against the evil of Deathwing while Rhonin destroyed the Demon Soul. She regained her full powers once the Demon Soul was destroyed. (This story is told in the novel Day of the Dragon.) She has been silent since the appearance of the Emerald Nightmare, and may be in danger, and might be corrupted, which would explain why she wrongly commanded the emerald Owls at the Emerald Dragonshrine. Appearance and abilities Ysera can assume the form of a female from any race, which she chooses depending on whom she is talking to. Often she wears a dress of emerald green, emerald jewellery, and has emerald-green hair. Ysera avoids and dislikes combat, especially in her realm. When angered, she is terrible, paranoid and impulsive. She keeps herself isolated in the Eye of Ysera within the Emerald Dream, and is rarely seen in the real world. When she does visit the living plane, she shapeshifts into a humanoid form, covered by a green hood, and her eyes are always closed. When in combat, she attacks with her greenish breath to put her opponents to sleep, and rarely strikes to kill. She prefers to neutralize her enemies and banish them away from her realm. Ysera can travel from mind to mind to travel anywhere she wishes by entering the dreams of any living being sleeping. She may enter the dreams of a target to communicate with or warn the sleeping creature. Ysera has the ability to planeshift between the real world and the Emerald Dream. Notes According to War of the Ancients, Ysera was said to be the mother of Cenarius, and close friends of Malorne. It was later revealed that Ysera was only the adoptive mother. Ysera taught Cenarius the secrets of the Emerald Dream, forming a close bond with him. Many fans theorize that Elune and Ysera are the same being, since they are shown as entities that care for the lesser races with compassion. However, writer Richard A. Knaak has confirmed in his book War of the Ancients Trilogy that they are NOT the same. In recent times, Ysera's most trusted lieutenants, Lethon, Emeriss, Taerar and Ysondre have been warped by a dark new power within the Emerald Dream. Now these wayward sentinels have passed through the Great Trees into Azeroth, intending to spread madness and terror throughout the mortal kingdoms. Even the mightiest of adventurers would be well advised to give the dragons a wide berth, or suffer the consequences of their misguided wrath. In World of Warcraft Until recently, Ysera was the only Aspect whose current activities are known; she is in the Emerald Dream coordinating the battle against the mysterious Emerald Nightmare, along with Malfurion and Cenarius. Ysera appears at the Emerald Dragonshrine in Dragonblight. She currently uses a generic green dragon model, though this may be a placeholder. Recently, Nishera the Garden Keeper asked Ysera for help against the Scourge — who were raising frost wyrms at the other dragonshrines. Instead, Ysera, affected by the Nightmare, commanded the defenders of the Emerald Dragonshrine to attack anyone not of the green dragonflight. Ulduar During the battle against Yogg-Saron in Ulduar, Ysera appears in night-elf form, along with the other Aspects, during a flashback of the creation of the Dragon Soul, ten thousand years earlier. Oddly enough, Ysera's eyes are open in the vision, the reverse of her usual habit; they are also blue, a change from both Ysera's green and the night elf norm of silver or gold. Cataclysm Ysera will help Malfurion Stormrage and Hamuul Runetotem to protect Mount Hyjal and Nordrassil,Mount Hyjal: In Defense of Nordrassil including doing battle with Ragnaros.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6pZYKgPteAQ&feature=related It is also interesting to note that her eyes are open. While the reason behind this is not known, Alex Afrasiabi confirmed that this is intentional. She has also been given a new humanoid model based on the ones used by Sylvanas and Alexstrasza and like them her head is unique while the body is similar to each other. Her animations as a result are also based on High/Blood Elves despite taking a night elven guise. Depending on how far along one is with the Mount Hyjal quests, Ysera can not only be found at Nordrassil , but also at the Gates of Sothann . ;Quests Ysera at the Nordrassil Inn is involved in the following quests: * * * * * * * * * At the lake's edge south of the inn: * Against the Nightmare Lord Following the defeat of the Lich King, the situation in the Emerald Dream became even more dire, as the insidious Nightmare Lord unfolded his master plan to enslave Azeroth. Ysera led the green dragons, ancients and druids against the Nightmare. Ysera was captured by the Nightmare Lord while assisting Tyrande Whisperwind and Thura in freeing Malfurion Stormrage. The Aspect remained imprisoned within the Eye of Ysera for most of the remainder of the crisis, working with Lucan Foxblood to assist Malfurion in stopping the Nightmare. Ysera was freed again by her consort Eranikus, who sacrificed himself to free her. Ysera was forced to leave the remainder of the battle to Malfurion, who was ultimately successful in stopping Xavius and largely halting the Nightmare. Ysera, with Alextrasza, later presided over the long-awaited wedding of Malfurion and Tyrande, and gave her blessing to Teldrassil, which she had withheld when the tree was first made. Memorable Quotes *"You slip quicker and quicker toward the final rest, brave one. Is there something you would ask of me before that happens?" *"Perhaps The Creators should have made you Father Of Life instead of Guardian Of Magic, Malygos!" *"Brothers they may not in blood, but they are truly brothers in nature." (refering Malygos and Neltharion) *"Mention not that one! He is one whose dreams I will never enter - again. He is one who is quite possibly more terrible in his sleep than even waking." *"Deathwing it was who created the Demon Soul, and for a good cause at the time, so we believed. Believed so much that we did as he asked, imparted to it some measure of our power." *"That terrible glow! Should that be?" - after Deathwing created the Dragon Soul. *"To the night elves, who have lost their hopes, I give forth the ability to Dream again. To Dream, to Imagine, for in that is the best hope of rebuilding, of recovering, of growing... And to those who follow the path of one held special by me - and mine - I grant him and the other druids to come the path into the Emerald Dream, where, even in their deepest sleep, they may cross the world, learn from it, and draw upon its own strength... the better to guide Kalimdor's health and safety throughout the future." - Ysera's blessing upon Nordrassil at the end of the War of the Ancients and the Great Sundering of Azeroth. References Patch changes * * * * See also * Dragon Aspects * Green dragonflight Video External links de:Ysera es:Ysera fi:Ysera fr:Ysera hu:Ysera no:Ysera pl:Ysera Kategooria:Green dragons Kategooria:Major characters Kategooria:Wyrmrest Accord NPCs Kategooria:Warcraft: War of the Ancients Trilogy characters Kategooria:Warcraft: Day of the Dragon characters Kategooria:World of Warcraft: Stormrage characters Kategooria:Unique models